A HVAC system often uses a compressor to compress the refrigerant. The compressor can be coupled to a motor, for example an electric motor. Typically, an electric motor may include a stationary stator and a rotatable rotor. The rotor can be coupled to the shaft so that a torque generated by the stator and the rotor can be transmitted from the rotor to the shaft, which can then drive the compressor.